


Over

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, mention of Fred/George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their time is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

Bill is all about the witches. Women have always flocked to him since his Hogwarts days. There were at least three female members of staff he could have had in his bed if he'd wished. He didn't wish. These days, he's all about the witches because he's lost the one person he ever really wanted.

Charlie is in Romania, taming dragons (in as much as a dragon can be tamed, which isn't much). He doesn't have time for sex; that's what he tells himself. Too busy, too knackered at night to go out, let alone make a move on someone, too obsessed by his job. Too obsessed by his job to realise his loss.

They shared a bedroom for years, before Arthur Weasley was forced to call the MagiHousers in to add an extension. Even when they didn't officially share, Charlie spent most of his time in Bill's room. Charlie's room was useful for storage, for distracting their parents from the inappropriate relationship between their eldest two sons. And anyway, after the twins were of age, Molly and Arthur were too busy worrying about the blatent twincest to have time to think about Bill and Charlie. Anyway, the amount of girls who had their names linked with Bill distracted attention. Charlie was generally understood to be too interested in Quidditch to have time for girls.

Bill is in Egypt. Charlie is in Romania. They don't write – there's no point. Their time is over.


End file.
